courage_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawn of the Gnomes, Parts 1
Plot Part 1 Muriel is sitting and rocking on her chair as Courage is eating his dog food. Eustace comes over to scare him using his scare mask, which causes Courage to scream frightened, launching dog food onto the mask. Courage, after hearing a knock on the door, opens the door and sees a gnome in the distance. He wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn`t hallucinating. The gnome is closer to the door. Courage goes up to the computer room screaming and warns Muriel of the gnome, only to find out that she ordered the gnome via internet. Two gnomes appeared in the computer room. When Courage wipes his eyes, he sees three of them. Wiping his eyes again, Eustace enters the room; with only one gnome at the door. Eustace complains about all the gnomes downstairs. A worried Courage goes down to the living room and sees 15 gnomes in the room; Some jumping on the chair (4), some climbing around the rocking chair (3), some watching TV (6), and some even running up and down the stairs (2). Courage climbs up the stairs with Gnome #14 to warn Muriel. Eustace kicks Courage down the stairs and through the window. Muriel tells Courage that she ordered 15 gnomes, which are all acting lifeless unlike before. The mess the gnomes made (pieces of Muriel`s rocking chair on the floor, torn-up chair with missing springs and falling-out cotton, broken window technically Eustace`s fault, TV ears misplaced, etc) was all assumed to be done by Courage. Now nightime, Courage is leashed upon the sattelite sticks on their roof. Finally freed frpm the leash, he looks through the broken window and sees Eustace asleep on the floor with the TV on. Through the broken window, Courage sees the news on TV. It says that evil gnomes that are buyable from the internet are being recalled on acount of capturing the buyer and a human companion of the buyer will be captured. 5 of the gnomes carry a sleeping Muriel in her bedtime clothes wrapped up in her blanket. Another 4 gnomes wrap up Eustace in his black blanket from Ball of Revenge. Courage follows the gnomes. Part 2 Courage gives a summary on what previously happened in Part 1. Courage follows the gnomes carrying wrapped-up Muriel. He hides in a Muriel-carrying gnome`s hat. That gnome talks to another gnome and reveals they can`t feel anything between their head and their hat, followed by them breaking the fourth wall. After a plane ride, sandstorm, and a blizzard, the gnomes carrying Eustace and Muriel are frozen; Muriel and Eustace are frozen as well. The frozen gnomes, Courage, Frozen Muriel, and Frozen Eustace bob twoard a small, tropical island with a gnome that looks like Albert Einstein. He points his ray called "The Gnomemaker" at Muriel and Eustace to turn those two into gnomes so two gnomes can take their place. Gnome Albert Einstein says this is the first time using his creation on somebody other than Ben Franklin, and breaks the fourth wall. Courage throws the hat he was hiding under at the machine right before it was about to fire at Muriel and Eustace. The gnomes were all around the machine and looking away from Courage, who then shape changed into a lawn gnome and using paint smeared on a palm tree. He introduces himself as Amronme. The gnomes call him Ron ''for short. The gnomes do a traditional dance they do every time they are about to make humans gnomes. When Courage tries to dance, his disguise tears off. Courage disables the achine and saves Muriel and Eustace. They return to Nowhere and promise never to buy gnomes until they have an actual lawn. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to ''lawn gnomes. *First appearance of the gnomes. Category:Fanfiction Episodes by Gamemaxter